


Playing Risk

by DrivingStraight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivingStraight/pseuds/DrivingStraight
Summary: “You can’t fix this Severus” Harry spat through clenched teeth, his hands moving unbidden to Snape’s sides.“I can...let me try’ Severus whispered softly into his earHarry has withdrawn and Severus sets out to bring him back.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	1. Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at H/S.(I was strictly H/D before this, first time playing in this space as it were. First fic in YEARS)  
Plans for it to develop into something more Smutty if there is interest. Set 9 years post war, Harry 26, Severus is 46.  
Happy for feedback as I have no beta.

Harry opened his door to find Severus Snape standing in the dimly lit hallway of Hogwarts. He wasn't sure what time it was, the lights had been softened so perhaps eight -ish 

“Sev...” he began 

“you missed dinner Potter.” Severus interrupted staring darkly at the tired looking man in front of him 

“You’ve missed dinner every night this week and several times the week before’ he continued. 

‘I’ Harry stuttered.

Severus looked irked, verging on angry 

‘I haven't been hungry... I didn't think it was problem’ 

‘Yes, well. It is.’ Severus pushed past Harry and walked into his living quarters. 

Usually the room was cosy, a fire lit, a book on the couch or the radio on but tonight the room was cold. It looked as if Harry hadn't occupied the space in days... maybe longer. 

“It's freezing in here” Snape said turning to look at Harry. 

‘For god's sake Potter have you forgotten you have a wand?’ 

He pulled his own from his pocket and flicked his wrist towards the grate. 

‘Incendio’ he spat and the fire jumped to life at his command, filling the room in a cheerful glow. 

Harry closed the door and leaned against it wearily. The two men took each other in. Snape wore black slacks and white shirt. He'd been teaching right up till dinner then, no time to change into something other than his daily uniform Harry thought. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, showing his strong lean forearms. He would have done this as he walked to the room he supposed. He wouldn't have revealed the black swarth of material neatly spelled flush to his skin to students at dinner. 

While it was matter of public record that he carried the dark mark, he had taken to covering it this way even when amongst friends. When Harry had remarked once about the lack of necessity and Snape had retorted sharply that it was only his own youth for which he was in mourning. They hadn't spoke of it again. 

Harry in contrast wore a pair of muggle tracksuit bottoms and a grey long sleeve t shirt. He’d been teaching 3rd years that afternoon and liked to be comfortable when he flew. He only wore his teaching robes when it was cold, which though it had been these last few weeks he'd hardly felt it. 

Harry broke first, sighing, he pushed himself off the door and walked past Snape avoiding his gaze. He stopped at one of the comfortable armchairs that flanked the now inviting fireplace and flopped down into it. He ran his hands through messy inky hair and finally steepled his fingers under his chin and looked up at the older man. 

“Everything's fine Severus. I appreciate the concern. I’m just a bit under the weather’ 

“Liar’ Snape replied coldly. 

Harry pursed his lips and let out a short angry breath as he shot back

“Severus my classes are being taught, I have not been slacking in any of my duties. Frankly other then my not joining the rest of the staff for dinner and declining your invitations for drinks I don’t see what the issue is. If your lonely I suggest you invite Neville over for tea ’

‘Careful Potter’ Severus warned.

Harry let his head fall into his hands in frustration, and Severus's tone softened as he continued 

‘Listen to me, my issue as you put it is that you have lost weight. You have become pale and sickly looking. You’ve been scratching at your wrists when you're absent minded or think your alone, I don’t think you have been sleeping...’

Snape strode over to where Harry sat and took the seat opposite, he leaned forward and tried to catch Harry's eye.

‘‘It's true you haven't dropped the ball yet. But Its luck. It will only be a matter of time before someone else is knocking at your door looking for answers... I had thought we’d become friends Potter’ Severus finished. 

Harry's throat was tight, A silence stretched out between the two men. Harry could feel Severus’s eyes on him but found he couldn't look up. After what seemed an eternity and he felt he could push words out again 

‘We are friends Severus’ Harry said quietly to the floor. 

Snape reached out and put just his index finger on Harry's knee. They rarely touched, Severus was to Harry's knowledge not a tactile person. This small gesture Harry knew, required effort. He took a deep breath and looked up. 

“Would you like a glass of wine?’ he offered 

Severus withdrew the finger and sat back into the chair. They often split a bottle of red wine on a Friday evening. They would listen to a match or chat into the night. The question was not unfamiliar, and yet Harry’s question seemed loaded. 

‘ Yes’ Severus answered simply.

His eyes stayed on Harry. He watched him wave his hand and mutter under his breath. Two glasses followed by a bottle of red wine flew towards the men and landed between them on the low coffee table. Harry reached and poured them each a generous glass. They drank a mouthful the air thick between them. After a moment more of silence Snape broke 

‘Potter, we cannot simply igno..’ 

Harry lifted his hand in acquiescence ‘ I'm thinking, of how to begin this’ 

He sighed, took another sip of his drink and licked his lips. Even sickly, pale and over tired the sight of the simple gesture made Severus’s chest tighten slightly. He shifted in the chair. Eyes on the tense man across from him. 

“I never told you why I left the Aurors’ 

Snape frowned, this was not the direction he expected the conversation to take 

‘You said you wanted a change?’

Harry huffed humorlessly 

‘No, I did not want a change”

He took another sip of his wine, he leaned forward to put his glass on the table and left his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together between them.

‘I was really excellent at it Severus. Really bloody brilliant. Everyone said so. I was fearless. Didn't think, I just reacted...charged in...which worked. Well, in terms of making arrests and headlines it worked. The ministry looked good, I was back to being the golden boy, everything was good. I think...I think they really thought there was something special about me, you know? That maybe I couldn't be killed. I think they thought I would be ok. I think that's why no one questioned my tactics”

He sighed, looked at Severus serious expression and smiled lightly at him. 

‘ And than ...” he said in a sing song tone 

‘5 years in, during a training session I had a seizure, actually I had multiple seizures. They took me to Mungo’s. I was unconscious for two days. When I woke up the healers said I had serious residual damage from all the hits I had taken over the past few years’ 

Severus winced. ‘The idiots never thought to treat you after you were attacked?’

‘They would have’ Harry said

‘But, I never reported anything. It would rarely show, I can throw off a hex like no one. Then later I’d take a potion for the pain or to get to sleep and repeat ad infinitum’ 

He took a long drink and took in Severus’s wide eyes for a moment 

‘I have a very high pain threshold... ‘ 

Severus met his stare “I don’t doubt it‘ he replied smoothly

Harry let his gaze fall away and focused on the wine left in his glass

‘Anyway’ Harry continued clearing his throat 

‘My body had enough. It decided that if I wouldn’t give it a break it would take one.They put me on bed rest for two weeks.Then told me I could come back with the agreement that I would actually report injuries from that point onwards’ 

“But you didn't go back?’

“Nope!” Harry quipped “Don’t get me wrong, I fully intended to, however four days into my ‘rest’ I went AWOL”

Severus snapped his eyes back up to Harrys “You what?”

“I disappeared, something just snapped and I left’ Harry said lightly 

Severus blinked in surprise. 

‘It took my friends a week to find me. It stayed out of the papers because Hermione is the smartest witch in the world, Ginny the scariest and Draco is bloody loaded’ Harry smiled at Severus. 

‘They blackmailed, threatened and bribed a lot of people’ 

“I see...” Severus let out a breath ‘where were...’ 

“I’ll come to that.’ he interrupted ‘Anyway I was hysterical, I don’t remember much of that week or the first few nights when I came home.When they finally started to get sense out of me again Hermione decided that it all went a bit deeper then spell damage. She called Georges wife, Angelia. She's a healer but specializes in... “

‘The mind, I know’ Severus added. 

“Yes well, she referred me to someone” 

Harry's voice took on a faux official tone as he said 

“They diagnosed me with PTSD with self harming tendencies. They were concerned that those impulses would escalate’ Harry rolled his eyes and let his head drop back to rest on the back of the chair 

‘which was hardly news to me. I’d already decided I’d be dead by 30’

He closed his eyes and spoke more softly than before. 

‘All it would take was the wrong hex. I was blindly running into them and I didn't have a piece of some lunatics soul there to take the hit... But I couldn't stop, and I couldn't tell anyone that I couldn't stop’ 

Harry opened his eyes to see Severus looking deliberately at the floor. Like he couldn't bring himself to meet Harry's eyes. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Snape looked up. He reached for the bottle between then and refilled both of their glasses 

‘No, I do not. Carry on”

Harry took a drink and inhaled deeply. Shaking off the moment. 

‘Ok’ he breezed 

“The short version is this. Hermione wrote my letter of resignation. I stayed with her and Ron for 7 Months. I was only alone when I slept, my friends and family were glued to me. I drank potions to keep me calm. I talked to a mind healer twice a week and things got a bit better. Eventually Minerva wrote to ask me to take the Coach and Defense posts... I’d been okay. Everyone thought it was a good idea. Go somewhere I felt comfortable and do something that interested me. It worked. I’ve been well. You can attest to that’

Snape nodded and handed Harry his glass. ‘Until?’

Harry took the glass. “You tell me? Apparently you’ve been observing my downfall’

“I would estimate it began about three weeks ago’ 

Harry smiled too brightly ‘I hid it better than I thought’ 

Severus sighed ‘You're an idiot’ 

Harry’s smile looked strained on his tired face, but he kept his grin aimed at Severus nonetheless.

‘What happened Harry?’ Severus asked softly. 

Harry looked down at the floor, and pinched the bridge of his nose as if to help himself focus

“I fell off my broom’ he said eventually. “Six weeks ago. Nothing exciting. I just fell. Hard. I was pretty bruised and I broke some ribs”

He looked at Severus to gauge his reaction, he was gazing into his own wine now. 

“I didn't get it looked at. I kept working... I don’t know why I just...” 

Snape finally met Harry's eyes waiting for him to continue 

‘Then my potions ran out and I didn't restock.. I just stopped taking them, I couldn't sleep so I...’ 

‘You what Harry?’ 

Harry swallowed another mouthful of wine before answering 

“I’ve been going to Muggle London, at night when I can’t sleep. I know some people there’ 

“What kind of people?”

Harry grimaced ‘The kind of people who are always up...’

“Are these the same people you were with when you disappeared?”

“Some of them, like I said a lot of that week is a blur” 

“I see” he said steadily.

Severus stood, he was still for a moment, thinking, before looking at Harry seriously. 

“You’ll stop this now Potter” his tone was clipped and reminded Harry of how he sounded when assigning homework. 

“You will let me check to see if your ribs have healed properly. You’ll start taking the potions you need, which I will make for you so you will not run out. You will spend your evenings with me, your friends or other faculty. Not in the company of people who don’t know you well enough to see that you are circling the drain...You will pull out of this nosedive immediately” 

“Sir, yes sir!” Harry chirped with false enthusiasm, saluting sharply “Gosh, if only I had realized it was simple as all that...’

Snape’s eyes flashed with anger. He closed the distance between them in two quick strides and pulled Harry up from his seat by his shoulders. Their faces close together, the few inches in their height providing some space.

“This is not a joke” he hissed ‘I did not waste my 30’s ensuring your survival, only for you to not see your own!”

Harrys face contorted as pushed against Severus chest 

“I know it's not a joke! I can’t feel anything Severus or I feel everything at once and get so overwhelmed I cant breath! Those potions make me groggy and numb. I hate it, I’m a fucking shell...When I’m hurt at least I can feel something, it makes me sharper, clears my head, pulls me back into myself, I need some of fucking clarity! Even if its only for a moment” 

Harry was cut short by Severus releasing his arms and taking a small step back, he looked as if he’d been slapped.

“You’re having sex with them” he said flatly

“What?!” Harry spat

“The muggles, you’re meeting. Your meeting for sex” 

Harry felt his cheeks pink. They had never spoken to each other like this. Severus knew Harry was gay from the papers of course. Harry had guessed Severus’s preferences from his memories.He’d seen his mother's face framed as Severus’s only friend. He remembered how Severus had looked past Sirius and James...at Lupin... who never laughed along with their jeers. They each knew but never spoke of it. They certainly never asked each other about their sex lives. 

“What does that matter?’ Harry answered tightly 

“Answer me”

“Its none of your business” Harry spat. 

“I believe it is. Your self destructive streak, your ‘self harming tendencies’ does it extend to sex?”

Harry felt his eyes widen and his jaw clenched. This wasn't happening.

“You like them to hurt you?” 

Harry didn't answer. 

“Or to treat you badly in someway, humiliate or degrade you or some such? In lieu of risk taking, and self harming you’ve substituted rough maybe dangerous sex with ill advised partners, am I correct?”

Harry could feel his face burning with shame, his fists clenched tightly against his thighs he cleared his throat and looked back at the taller man

“Severus” he swallowed trying to compose himself somewhat “Leave this alone. I’ll get back on track with potions and check back in with the healers. Okay?”

Severus took a step closer

“And how long will that work for? A few months. Longer maybe now that you know Im watching you... and then?” 

He took a deep breath and he took in Harry's flushed face and clenched jaw. He looked like a corner animal ready to attack. 

“Harry...I could...”

“What?” Harry whispered furiously “what could...” 

He was cut short by Severus reaching out and pulling him hard into an unexpected embrace. Harry gasped with surprise. They had hugged only once before, and not like this. Severus’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, Harry could feel the huff of Severus breath go past his ear. His throat was tight and tears stung his eyes

“You can’t fix this Severus” Harry said through clenched teeth, his hands moving unbidden to Snape’s sides. 

“I can...let me try’ Severus whispered softly into his ear. Harry's eyes screwed shut at the sensation of his hot breath. He willed himself to be still against the older man's chest. 

Severus loosened his grip slightly, leaned back and put two fingers under Harry's chin tipping it upwards “Open your eyes” he said, his voice firm. 

Harry did so reluctantly. 

“Will you just do as I say? Will you let me look after you for a moment?”

He looked into bright green eyes, seeking permission. Which after what seemed a lifetime he received by way of an imperceptible nod from the younger man. 

“Good. Now...Take off your shirt” Snape said, stepping back to give Harry space to comply. 

“What?” Harry replied almost groggily as if he was having trouble comprehending what had just been asked of him. 

“I need to check your ribs” Snape said clarified calmly

Harry nodded and felt the tips of cool fingers brushing this skin at the hem of his T shirt. He inhaled sharply. 

“Okay?” Severus asked, his eyes never leaving Harry 

“Yes” 

He dropped his hands to the bottom of his shirt and helped remove it, together they pulled it swiftly over his head. Severus took a step back, the long sleeve t-shirt now in his hands. He dropped it onto the nearest chair and turned to look at Harry. 

Shirtless, he could see the extent of the damage. Harry’s chest was streaked with lines. Some new, pink and standing out angrily. Others faint and barely there. His shoulder sported an angry mark like a scald. His skin blistering out there like a star. His left arm had a thick scar running up the soft inner skin, like he’d been caught with a serrated knife. His body seemed to be peppered all over with marks from where hexes had landed and settled into him. 

Harry watched him take in his chest and arms. He stood, feeling more naked than he ever had under Severus’s eyes. 

“Not what you expected?” Harry bit out after a moment or two. Resentment seeped into his voice, “Not quite the witch weekly centerfold” he quipped. “I’m a terrible disappointment in that regard I’m afraid”

Severus snorted lightly and looked back to Harry's eyes. 

“I doubt you have ever disappointed anyone in that regard Potter. I have fought two wars and am twenty years your senior it is unfortunate that we are so evenly matched in scars, that is all. Other than that you remain...quite lovely. 

Harry was taken aback, he shrugged dumbly not knowing how to answer and before he could think any further Severus began to close the distance between them once more. He reached out slowly, stopping just short of grazing Harry’s rib cage. Letting his fingers hover there. 

“I'm going to touch you”

Harry nodded. 

“Which side?”

“My right” 

Harry tensed as he felt Severus’s fingertips brush his skin. 

“Sore?”

Harry shook his head 

“No? What if I push here?” Severus asked just before he pushed his fingers firmly into Harry's soft skin. 

Harry flinched and pulled away “Jesus Christ Severus!” he gasped 

Severus’s other hand snapped out and grabbed hold of Harry around his waist pulling him flush.

“No, no" he tutted "Don’t pull away” his lips ghosted Harry’s ear again as pushed his fingers more sharply into Harry’s ribs. Harry moaned in response, his knees giving slightly as he leaned more of his weight onto Severus. Then as quickly as it started it stopped. Instead of pushing Severus was running his fingers softly over the tender spot. He could feel Harry's heart pounding in his chest, the quick rise and fall of his breaths. 

“Its healed, just tender” he said softly

Then, Severus scraped his fingernails roughly up Harry’s side leaving a trail of fire behind them and pulling a groan from the younger men in his arms. He pressed his nose into Harry's neck , inhaled deeply then spoke against his skin. 

“I have” He murmured “wanted you since you arrived here. You have walked back into my life like a fucking ghost sent to haunt me. Do you have any idea what it was like to be offered your friendship only to then watch you fade away in front of me?”

Harry said nothing. His eyes wild and taking shallow breaths. He felt like a deer in the headlights afraid to move. He throat exposed as Severus lips brushed against it. His side both aching dully and searing from the scratch. Their bodies flush... 

And then he was adrift. Snape had released him suddenly, and watched as Harry regained his balance, his fingertips finding the edge of the armchair to steady himself. 

Severus turned, pulled Harry's shirt off the opposite chair and tossed it lightly back to where Potter stood. 

“Put it on” he said cooly, he voice devoid of the previous moments heat. 

Harry caught the shirt out of the air and biting his lip pulled it hastily over his head. When he felt he could form a coherent thought again he cleared his throat 

“Sev...”

“Be quiet and listen” Severus said sharply. He took a steading breath and continued in a calm and matter of fact way. 

“I am attracted to you Harry. I am interested in you. More than just sexually, though make no mistake, I am interested in you sexually. I think I can help you. I understand more than you might know...However I can also help you without our relationship changing. If you are not interested in me, then my friendship and my support in this matter will remain yours. Do you understand?” 

Harry nodded. 

“Good. Think about what I’ve said, about what I might be able to offer you. I will see you at dinner tomorrow. We’ll talk in my rooms afterwards.”

‘Okay’ Harry replied trying to keep anything he might be feeling out of his voice. 

Severus turned smoothly and walked towards the door. 

‘And Potter?’ he said looking over his shoulder at the shaken younger man 

“Yes?”

“You will sleep in your own bed tonight. Alone. Do you hear me?”

Harry stilled and held Severus’s gaze steadily 

“Sir, yes sir...” Harry replied softly with mocking salute,

Snape’s lips quirked in a ghost of a smile as he pulled the door closed behind him.


	2. Strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, it was very nice to read that people enjoyed it. Its heating up and the next chapter will be more smutty I'd say.

They rose from dinner. Bid good evening to the rest the staff who smiled politely as the two men passed. It was Friday and so not odd to see them head off to spend the evening together. They were friends after all. Surprising as that was. 

An observer might have commented on their silence as they walked. They usually chatted easily, not tonight.The halls however were empty and so there was no one to comment on their tense shoulders and the heaviness that seemed to hang between them. 

They reached his room and Severus let them in with a quick “Gillyweed” to the portrait of a cranky looking witch sitting on an upturned bucket that hung upon his door.  
Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway as Severus walked into his living room, unfastening his robes as he did so. He looked back at Harry. Who stood, at a lose in more ways than one.

‘Potter, you’re acting as if you’ve never been in this room before”

Harry shook his head slightly and shrugged. 

“Im sorry, Im just...”

Severus shucked his robes off his shoulders and slung them over his croaked arm. He walked back towards Harry, his hand outstretched. 

“Give me your robe, sit and relax and I’ll get us a drink”

Normality. Yes, that was what they usually did. Harry did as he was told. Relieved that one of them seemed to have a handle on the situation. He took up his usual spot in an arm chair beside one of the many large bookshelves that filled Severus’s rooms. 

“Wine or whiskey?’ Severus asked. His voice light. Infuriatingly so. 

“Whatever you’re having” he replied tightly. If Severus was happy to take control Harry would leave it to him. 

A few moments later Harry found a healthy measure of fire whiskey being set in his hand as Severus walked past to sit on the large sofa facing him. He watched as Severus let one of his arms rest along the low back and pressed his tumbler of amber liquid into his leg, balancing it there between his index finger and knee. 

“How are you?” he asked 

Harry snorted 

“Oh fine” he replied “Calm and collected. So much so in fact that I nearly lost a first year over the forbidden forest today. I was just so focused”

Severus laughed

“Who?”

“Danny Eccles”

“That boy blew up a bench in my class last week, he’d be no great lost to the world. I wouldn't worry”

“You say that, Neville Longbottom blew up more potions in your class than all your students combined and he ended up saving the world”

“Don’t exaggerate Potter. He saved Europe at a push” Severus replied, he lips quirking up into a smirk. 

Harry grinned backed at him. The men held each other gazes for a moment before both taking a sip of their drink. Harry was glad Severus had chosen whiskey.The burn was focusing and stopped him from drinking too quickly which he was want to do when he felt on edge.

“I’ll rephrase my question” Severus mused “Have you given any thought to what we spoke about?”

Harry nodded. He’d done nothing but. He’d turned Severus’s words over in his mind, caught between panic and arousal for the last twenty four hours. He’d been hot and itchy in his skin but had resisted the urge to go and find a distraction the previous night. He’d even slept for a few hours...mostly due to a wank. 

Harry usually couldn't bare to touch himself. It was too quiet. He always struggled to keep his mind from pushing unwanted images behind his eyes causing him to pull his hands away from himself like he was burnt. Last night however Snape had been so clear in his mind. He’d thought of Severus’s hands trailing hotly over his skin and.... He coughed, clearing his throat as well as his thoughts. 

“I wanted to ask...” He started, looking down at the floor as he felt his cheeks betray him and flush at what he was about to ask “What would it be?...Us. Together like that?”

Severus was surprised. So much so that it showed on his face, though only for a moment. He hadn't expected that question. He schooled his featured before answering. 

“ I imagine” he replied “ it would be much the same as most people who were... together, maybe a few differences”

“But... not just sex?” Harry breathed, his gaze still very much attached to the carpet 

Severus looked at the downcast man across from him sharply, He was irritated. Harry had obviously been worrying about this detail for the last day. He thought he’d been clear. 

“If all I wanted was to fuck you Potter, I would have last night.” Severus said plainly.

Harry’s breath hitched softly at the harsh words, he rarely swore, he rarely needed to. He made an effort to soften his tone before he addressed the younger man again. 

“I thought I made this clear Potter, but obviously not clear enough. I’ll be plain. I would envision a relationship and all that entails”

“So, people would know?” Harry asked looking at him finally. 

Severus shrugged 

“It would be up to you. I couldn't care less either way. I do however care about you, so if it would distress you for people to know that we were involved then I am happy, at least in the short term to keep it private” he finished. 

Harry looked up at him. 

“The papers would tear us to pieces” Harry said staring intently at him. Looking for a reaction Snape thought. 

“Fuck them” he said evenly, meeting Harrys stare. He paused then and considered for a moment before continuing 

“I do not want to exasperate your current difficulties so as I said, we can be private”

Harry nodded. 

“Is that your only reservation?” 

Harry swallowed another sip of his drink

“We haven't...”

Severus watched the tint of Harry’s cheek darken further 

“We haven't what Potter?”

Harry looked into his drink 

“We might not be compatible...We haven't so much as kissed”

Severus laughed in surprise 

“If that is your only other concerned then come here and let me show you just how compatible I think we are”

Severus put his glass on a side table within reach. Leaving his arm free to join the other draped over the back of the couch. He uncrossed his legs, inviting Harry in. 

Harry for his part, recognized a challenge when he saw one. He downed his remaining whiskey and stood fluidly though he felt his body might betray him at any moment with a shaky step or tremulous hand. Severus looked so calm, so still, watching his approach like it was something only mildly interesting.

Harry could only hope it was his years as a spy that allowed him to hold his face that way and not a genuine passivity to the situation. He stowed his empty glass on a book shelf as he made his way the short distance towards Severus. Stopping short, just before his shins touched against the older mans knees. At a loss once more. 

“What do you...?” Harry began to ask softly

Severus interrupted him with an extended hand, and after a moment of waiting quirked an eyebrow. Harry still hadn't moved. Severus sighed.

“Come. Here.” 

His command finally prompted Harry into action. He took Severus hand and felt himself tugged closer still, forcing him to climb onto the seat and place his knees either side of Severus’s legs. He knelt upright stiffly so that no part of them touched. 

Severus guided Harry’s hand around to the back of his neck and placing his other hand on Harry’s hip pushed downwards. 

“Sit” he whispered. 

He did, and tried not to audibly gasp when he felt the hardness of Severus’s cock against his own. At least they were matched for interest in that regard. 

“Are you always this reticent?” Severus asked amused. He was looking intently into Harrys eyes, the hint of smile playing on his lips as he moved his hand up to Harry’s elbow guiding his other arm to join its partner at his neck. Harry shook his head. His hands were now clasped lightly now at the nape of Severus’s neck. 

“Do you like to play hard to get Harry?”

Harry flushed. 

“ No...not exactly. I’m not usually this...I’m... I’m just tense”  
Harry answered, cringing as he heard himself. He sounded like an idiot, a stuttering teenager. It was the last thing he wanted Severus to think of him. He felt small, clinging to the older man's neck blushing and fumbling for a coherent sentence. 

He took a breath and flexed his fingers, reaching for a stand of Severus’s soft hair at the nape of his neck. The older mans hair fell around his face, shorter than it had ever been in Harry's youth but not cropped. While his own hair was inky black, Severus’s was almost blue and where his hair curled and waved wildly Severus’s hair was as straight and disciplined as the man himself.

“I’m not trying to be coy...” Harry said looking into Severus’s dark eyes “I” he paused licking his lips before pushing the next sentence out between them “ I usually do as I’m told...quite happily” he clarified in what he hoped was a steady voice. 

“I see” Severus answered wondering to what extent Harry was willing to ‘do as he was told’ 

He pushed the images of him commanding Harry to his knees from his mind. That thought and the fingers toying with his hair were distracting but not so much so as to pull his focus fully the task at hand. He needed to assuage Harry’s fear that they might be in any way incompatible. The man was coiled like a spring in his lap. Waiting for his next move. 

“Well, I’m sorry you’re tense Darling.” Severus said brushing Harry’s fringe aside as he closed the distance between them. “Lets see what we can do about that” he murmured, his hot breath against Harrys own. 

Harry’s heart clenched painfully at that. “Darling” he’d said... Like it was nothing, and then lips. 

Dry and soft. It was chaste, sweet and so much softer than Harry ever imagined. When he’d thought about this it was all teeth and tongue battling for dominance, fists in hair and bruises forming before the morning. 

But this was...he opened his mouth slightly and let out a soft exhale. In return he felt Severus tongue trace his lower lip and then suck it firmly into his mouth, pulling at it with his teeth. Fire. The word sprung into Harrys mind as Severus kissed him deeper still. Harry’s hands dropped to Severus’s shoulders, steadying himself as fingers moved from playing softly with his mess of hair to holding his neck firmly in his strong grip, guiding Harry’s movements. 

For a man who could seem so cold, heat spilled from his mouth. Harry groaned and began to rock against him... only to feel him pull away suddenly. Harry looked into dark eyes panting and disoriented. 

“Well?” Severus asked his voice was husky and low “Are we compatible Potter?”

Harry nodded breathlessly, pupils blown and itching fingers now at Severus shirt front, trying to pull him back. 

“Words Harry” Snape said digging his fingers into Harrys hips just slightly, stilling him. 

“Yes” Harry huffed in response and leaned forward trying again to recapture Severus lips “We are”

“Ah ah” Snape smiled. “Happy as I am that you want more, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait” 

Harry looked into the older mans eyes uncertainly “why?” he asked cautiously 

Snape reached up and ran his fingers through Harry hair again. It was wilder than usual after their embrace and Snape amused himself for a moment trying to tame it. A futile task. He held an errant lock between his finger and thumb, then tucked it behind Harry’s ear and smiled.

“Don’t look nervous Darling. I just want to talk some more”

Darling. How was he Darling already. How was he Darling at all. Why did the word make him squirm inside.

Harry nodded and made to shift backwards and off of Snape’s lap. Only to feel Severus’s arms encircle his waist and stop his exit. 

“We can talk with you here Potter” 

“Okay...”

Severus looked more serious now. Harry’s stomach tumbled unpleasantly where it had fluttered with pleasure just moments ago. 

“Was I right last night? About you meeting men for sex?” Severus asked plainly.

Sick. He could feel his face flush shamefully under Severus watchful eye. He felt sick. He opened his mouth but the words died on his lips. 

“Harry” Severus supplied kindly seeing the other mans struggle “I’m not judging you...Trust me, I am not in a position to be able to. I just want to know” 

A moment passed. It stretched between them then broke. 

“Yes” Harry said. Fuck it. If he could do these things he should be able to say them. He was a grown man. 

Severus nodded. “And not just sex I take it? The other elements I mentioned?”

“Yes” Harry spat again. Like he didn't want its taste in his mouth for longer than necessary. 

Severus took a moment absorbing the word. He nodded, looking like he was trying to think of what to say next. His thumb all the while rubbed small circles on Harry’s lower back. Harry held himself taught like steel and let his mind race. Last night these things had hung in the air unanswered. Tonight he’d admitted them. He was sick. He shouldn't have let their kissing stop. He should have snatched a few more moments before the spell was broken. 

Severus took in a deep breath and let it slowly out before beginning that carefully composed thought Harry had watched him work over. 

“Very well. I need to be very clear with you Potter” he said as splayed his palm flat on the base of Harry spine and pulled him slightly closer

“I am a jealous man. It is not a quality I am particularly proud of. Having said that, it is rarely an issue as it is not often I care enough for anyone or thing for it to show. If you cannot commit to fidelity I would ask that you make that clear now. Otherwise believe me when I say that if I find you have been with someone after the fact..I will not be able to guarantee a reasonable response on my part.” 

While his voice was low and dangerous his face was open and verging on hopeful. 

This was not what Harry expected to hear. He’d expected to see disgust flicker across Severus’s face followed by a lecture on safety. He’d been waiting to be pushed from the warmth of Severus’s arms and be told that this wasn't a good idea after all, that he would do his best as a friend but he couldn't take on a pain junky right now please and thank you. Harry reeled.

“Can you promise me that Harry?” he heard Severus asking again, his voice breaking through the shock, interrupting the voices thrilling in his mind. 

Harry dumbly nodded. He could. He thought he could. 

“I’d very much like for you to verbally confirm that you have understood me Harry”

Harry cleared his throat “Yes, I understand. I wouldn't. I don’t think I would anyway. I’ve never been unfaithful” he swallowed “Would that mean we would... That you would...?”

Severus smiled, he leaned forward and kissed the curve of Harry’s neck lightly, then again harder this time speaking

“That I would what Potter? Treat you like the little slut you are? Of course... Handle you roughly and make you scream my name? Yes. You won't remember those muggles names after I’m through with you let alone miss their attentions.That I promise.” He licked a hot strip along Harry’s throat, enjoying the startled ‘Guh’ he pulled from the younger man. 

“They didn't know what you really needed, did they? They had no idea what they had in their beds poor fools. I will make their advances look like the fumbling of teens and you will beg me to stop... then beg me not too...”

He spoke hotly against Harry's skin, then bit down firmly eliciting a pained moan from the man sitting astride him. He sucked the tender spot till he was confident he’d marked Harry. 

“Is that what you wanted to know Darling?” Severus asked, pulling back to search Harry’s face. 

“I’m not afraid of you Harry. I will give you anything you need. You just have to ask for it. Understand?”

“Yes” Harry breathed 

“Yes what?”

“Sir...Yes Sir” Harry replied the flicker of a grin spreading across his face.


	3. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fully into smut now so proceed with caution... or enthusiasm! Hope you enjoy. I have ideas for other chapters but not sure if it needs more. Feedback is very much appreciated :)

Harry lurched awake with a shout and gasped for breath. His hand flew out in panic his wand immediately answering the wordless call of its master, hitting his palm with a slap. The room was an unfamiliar blur. No glasses. Where were his glasses? Where was he? Where had they gone? The voices in the dark, someone grabbing at him. He never slept without his glasses... Where were his fucking glasses?! 

“ACCIO GL..” he began to shout flicking his wand and swinging his legs over the lip of the sofa he was lying on. 

“I have them Harry. You’re okay. You’re in my rooms” the low voice stopped him mid shout and stilled his action. Fuck. Severus he was with Severus. He’d fallen asleep on his couch. 

He watched as the blurry outline of the older man stood up from his seat, put down what Harry thought must have been a book and start walking towards him. Slipping his hand into his trousers pocket he withdrew a blur that Harry assumed were his glasses. 

Now in front of him Severus unfolded the glasses, leaned down and slid them over Harry’s nose and behind his ears. The world clicked back into focus and Harry looked up to see the ‘you're a vaguely interesting crossword puzzle” look gazing back at him. 

Severus straightened and tucked both hands into his pockets “I took them off when you fell asleep”

Harry nodded, of course he had.What kind of person slept with their glasses on?

“I... leave them on. I’m sorry for... I didn't know where I was” Harry said, his voice still thick with sleep, he scrubbed at his face trying to quell the feeling of panic in his chest. 

Severus nodded “I won’t in the future, my apologies”

Harry waved his hand in dismissal then took a deep breath trying to slow his racing heart 

“What time is it” 

“Eleven” Severus replied “You slept for about three hours” 

Harry closed his eyes. He remembered kissing. Languid then fierce. He’d remembered a whispered conversation between heated embraces...yawning...being pushed back into the sofa. A hand running up the length of his body, fingers in his hair, hot breath on his throat... then... he’d been gasping in panic, voices of men looking for him in the dark.Trying not to breath too loudly, no wand...hands grabbing him from behind... pushing him to the ground. He shook his head. 

“I’m sorry Severus”

Severus smiled easily “It’s not a problem”

“I’m sorry for...it was rude of me... I wasn't bored or I... I just haven't sleep much...” He finished lamely. Stuttering idiot, he cursed himself. 

“I’m happy you slept and I didn't think you were bored.” Severus said succinctly quirking an eyebrow. 

Harry pushed his hands against his knees, levering himself into a standing position. 

“I should go” He said looking around absently for his robes. Fully prepared to leave them behind if needs be. Severus took a step closer and slipped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him against him. Their height difference left Harry looking up in surprise at the taller man holding him. 

“Why?”

“What?” Harry asked distractedly. 

It was hard to focus when he could feel the hard planes of Severus chest against his own, and the threat of strength in the arms that held him. He could have convinced himself he’d dreamt what he remembered but here he was again... Pressed against this man... 

“Why should you go?” Severus asked again. He held him tighter still and spoke hotly against his ear 

“I am reminded of your age near constantly Potter. Shouldn't one of the benefits be stamina? The night is young...and so are... well.... you” he finished jokingly looking down at the tense man in his arms and then after a moment he looked into Harry’s eyes seriously. 

“Stay” he said, his tone shifting to sincere. His hands stroking his back. “You’ll feel better if you stay”

Harry nodded and then he said tightly. “I just... need to use the bathroom.” He needed a moment to still his racing heart if he was going to stay in Severus’s company. 

Severus released his hold with a small smile and let Harry slip from his arms and away towards the bathroom.

Closing the door softly behind him, Harry walked towards the sink and leaned against it. His hands gripped the rim of the sink shaking, he took a few deep breaths trying to push the remaining adrenaline from his body. Willing himself to stop thrumming with fear.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Tired and pale. No wonder Severus had pursued the issue.There were bags under his eyes like bruises and despite the hours a day he spent flying he looked sickly, like his skin refused to hold its tan until he behaved. 

He turned the tap and splashed his face with cold water then looking around he found a cup filled with cotton buds. He plucked one from its holder, fished his wand from his pocket and transfigured a toothbrush which he swiftly made use of before tossing into the bin. 

He felt more awake but no more calm. He’d usually fly now, soaring and diving wildly. Pulling out of faints later and later until he felt his hands steady again. He’d fly...or seek out someone to take his mind off the feelings pulling at the edges of him... neither an option...unless. He glanced at his reflection once more but couldn't hold his own gaze for more than a second or two. He took a deep breath and opened the door back into the living room. Only to find it empty.

“Severus?” He called 

“My room” Came the reply. 

Harry looked at the door that lead away from the living space, it was ajar. He’d never been inside Severus bedroom. The door had never been open when he’d been here. He stood, unsure. Was he to await his return? Follow?... He’d been asked to stay after all...

“For Merlins sake Potter. Come here.” Came the voice answering the unasked question. 

Harry cursed his dithering under his breath and jerked into action. He made his way quickly to the bedroom and pushed the door open to peer inside. It was...blue. He hadn't expected it to be blue. Light blue. The bed spread a shade or two darker.The wood of the bed frame was a warm honey with matching side tables. A pile of books on one, along with a lamp and reading glasses. The other empty. The image of Severus sitting up against the headboard, with reading glasses pushed up on his nose reading by lamp light sprung into Harry’s mind. This was how he spent his time thought Harry. He wondered as he took a step just inside the door how often he let people in here, if ever. 

Severus was sitting on the edge of his bed pulling at the laces of the black shiny dress shoes he always wore, then slipping them from his feet. Harry watched as he set the shoes neatly side by side on the floor and then pushed a finger into the cuffs of his socks sliding one then the other from his feet. He tucked the socks within one of the shoes, picked up his wand, murmured and flicked. The shoes flew away from him to sit snug to the wall.

“Do you have a foot fetish Potter?” Severus asked lightly 

Another flick and the door closed behind Harry. 

Harry’s eyes snapped up from Severus’s feet to his face jarred by the question as well as the snap of the door shutting. 

“What? No!”

“Really? You’ve been staring at mine since you walked in. It’s not a deal breaker mind you... I just wouldn't have thought it” 

Harry could hear the hint of laughter in his voice. Harry rolled his eyes in response and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, awkward. 

“I’ve just never seen you without shoes on...” He replied lamely “Its odd to see you like this, in your bedroom, undressing... like you’re...” He searched for the word.

“A person?” Severus supplied easily

“I know you're a person Severus.” Harry shot back

“Yes, but now you see it” he replied shrugging. 

“Maybe” Harry said “Sorry”

Severus smiled 

“Im teasing Harry. I shouldn't. You’re on edge.”

Harry sighed and walked toward the chair that stood by Severus’s window. He turned the chair a fraction so it faced towards the bed and sat. 

“I’m fine” he lied, his fists clenched to keep him from scratching at his wrists. 

Severus nodded.

“Can I ask you something?” Severus said. 

“Of course” Harry answered. Glad that the subject was turning away from how he was feeling. He didn’t feel like explaining the itch he could feel building under his skin or the effort he was putting into keeping his breathing calm. He swallowed and could still taste the metallic tang of adrenaline in his mouth despite the mint of Severus’s toothpaste. 

“Do you have a safe word?”

Harry stared at the man across from him unsure if he had heard correctly

“A what?” he asked choked. 

“A safe word Potter. A word you say to stop someone if they cross a line while your engaging in sex or similar play”

Fuck him. Harry thought. Fuck him for being able to talk about these thing as if he was ordering a glass of wine. He steeled himself. He wasn't going to sound like a child this time he thought.

“Not really” he said and then “Stop, don’t and no have mostly worked up to this point.” he finished shrugging.

“I see. Well, If we play I would require you to use something more specific. I would suggest a simple color system. Green continue, yellow slow down and red for hard stop. Does that sound okay?” 

Harry could feel his skin burn at the thought of gasping out colors at Severus request. 

“I don’t need colors. Would you not stop if I asked?” he asked 

“Of course I would stop Potter. Thats not even a question’ Snape answered “It is for my own comfort as well as yours. I require clarity. Stop, don’t, no and No don't stop said in the heat of the moment lie too close together for me to confidently discern your meaning...I wouldn't be able to push you or pull back as I would like”

Harry swallowed thickly. Images of him moaning “Don’t stop” as Severus worked fingers into him flickered in his mind. He thought of being “pushed” by Severus...of being brought to breaking point by this calm, still man who spoke about fucking so easily. He wondered if he would ever want Severus to stop. 

“Fine.” He said finally “Colors are fine”

“Good. Hard limits? What is off the table”

“Fucking Merlin Severus. Can’t we just...” Harry said throwing up his hands in exasperation 

“No. We can’t just.” Severus cut him off, his voice taking on an edge.“I’m not interested in a rough fuck that leaves you hurt or upset Potter. If you're sobbing after I’m through with you it’ll be for more...” 

Then more softly he added “I told you I’d give you anything you need and I will... But I won’t go in blind”

Harry let out a soft breath in response and then 

“No body binds” Harry muttered

“Speak up” Severus said, his voice strict and unyielding. 

Ten points from Gryffindor Harry thought as he met Severus’s gaze. 

“Do not petrify me, no body bind spells” he said clearly

Severus nodded “Good.What else?”

Harry rubbed his neck, trying ignore the burn under his skin. Why did this make him feel so hot. 

“Don’t gag me” 

Severus smiled slyly 

“Oh Darling, I cannot imagine any circumstance under which I wouldn't want to hear the noises you make”

Harry’s blushed. He’d forgotten he was Darling.

“Continue” Severus said and then paused for a moment as if he was calculating a move in chess. He pursed his lips and then added “You’re doing so well”

Fuck. Harrys stomach dropped and it showed on his face. His mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. A beat. Severus taking in the effect of his words. 

“You like praise” He stated looking at Harry darkly. It wasn't a question. 

Harry’s mouth was dry. He hated this. Hated how much that simple statement effected him. Hated how Severus was looking at him like he could see through him. He wouldn't have asked for that. He never had, not directly. He could feel himself burning with the shame of it being said aloud and at the same time the twisted pleasure of it coiling in his gut... Finally Severus took pity on him and broke the silence that had fallen. 

“Anything else?” He said his voice was light again

Harry cleared his throat. 

“Thats it” He said, afraid his voice would tremble and give him away if he said any more. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes”

“You don’t like to be bound. Does that include by hand?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you like to be held down? Have your wrists pinned?”

He was dying. He couldn't take much more of this. He couldn't listen to Severus say these things for much longer. He could feel his cock swelling in his jeans and shifted uncomfortably. 

“Thats fine.”

“You’re sure?”

Harry blushed deeper if it was possible 

“Yes. I like to... struggle though”

Severus stilled. The image of Harry pinned beneath him surging upwards trying to break his grip filled his mind. The younger man finally yielding as Severus breached him, the struggle turning to writhing and clinging...It was the first time Harry had seen Severus effected by anything that had been said. He shook his head minutely to dislodge the images, nodded and continued with his questions his voice imperceptibly effected. 

“What about rope? Do you like to be tied down? Strung up?” 

Harry paused. 

“Not Incarcerous...” he finally said “But by hand.Yes...” 

Severus raised an eyebrow at that but nodded again. 

“Severus...please” Harry said, in a strained voice leaning forward. “Can we...”

“Get on your knees” Severus replied calmly. 

Harry stopped and then slid to the floor obediently. Relief flooding him as his knelt on the soft rug, his hands resting on his thighs. 

“Do you like to suck cock Harry?” Sever asked, as sweetly as if he was checking Harry’s preference of biscuit

“Yes” Harry panted his reply, his eyes now on the floor

“Look at me” Severus 

Harry flicked his eyes upward, meeting Severus’s gaze

“Again” 

“Yes. I like to suck cock”

“Good. Come here”

He pushed against his thighs to stand only to hear Severus chide gently 

“Ah ah Darling. Don’t you know better than that?”

Harry stilled and nodded. Moving his hands instead to the floor. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he started to crawl across the floor towards the seated man. He kept his eyes downcast. 

“Better” He heard Severus say “You look lovely on all fours Harry”

Harry flushed with pleasure at the praise. He stopped when he was in front of the other man, only then did he sit back on his heels and looked shyly at Severus who met his gaze easily.

“Can I...touch you?” Harry asked hesitantly, not yet sure of the rules of this game.

“Of course”

Harry reached out and rested his hands on each of the older mans knees. They were clad in tailored black slacks and Harry could feel the tension in his muscles as he slide his hands up towards the bulge of Severus hard cock. His fingers brushed the outline and he heard a soft inhale from the man above him. Harry fumbled at his belt buckle and Severus shifted back to accommodate the action, leaning on his elbows now he idly watched Harry slide the leather length through loops and pull down his flies. 

He smiled at the “ugh” Harry let slip as he took Severus’s cock in his hand. The feel of Harrys skin was delicious. His calloused fingers curling around the hard length of him, pumping slowly. He watched him worry his lip between his teeth as if he were unsure of what to do next. Severus smiled at the ‘innocent’ action and thrust his hips up lightly into Harry’s hand. 

“Come now Potter. Don’t play the virgin with me. You know what to do”

“Sorry” Harry stuttered. Of course he knew what to do, he was on his knees often enough...Why did this man make him feel so incompetent? 

Severus’s cock was lovely. Flushed and thick it made his mouth water. He could almost feel the burn he knew it would cause. He leaned forward and ran his tongue the length of it delighting in the gasp it elicited from the man above him, he repeated this action twice more before Severus reached out and threaded his fingers into Harry’s hair. 

“Don’t. Tease.” He said roughly, his hand clenching a fist full of hair. 

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He lowered his head and began to work Severus in earnest. He sucked the head of his cock between his lips, tonguing the sensitive glands there and then swallowed him down. 

“Fuck. Yes” Severus ground out between clenched teeth “Thats it Darling”

Harry’s stomach flipped and he bobbed enthusiastically wanting to please. He felt the head of Severus cock bump the back of his throat and he swallowed again pulling the man in deeper. Severus for his part thrust upward fucking Harry’s throat. Harry liked it like this. He liked feeling choked by it. He would have kept going only he felt his head jerked backward and off the object of his desire. He gasped for breath and looked at Severus with tears in his eyes. 

“If you don’t want me to come in your mouth say so now. You won’t get another opportunity” 

Harry licked his swollen lips and swallowed, saying nothing. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. Waited another beat and then pushed Harrys head back into his lap keeping his hand in his soft hair. 

“As you like. Do not spill a drop” he said through gritted teeth.

Harry nodded, rubbing his lips against Severus’s hard member a few times before opening his mouth and letting the man surge upwards. He relaxed and let himself be fucked for as long as he could take it before pulling back slightly bobbing and sucking when he could take it no more. His jaw ached from accommodating the thick cock and it wasn't long before he heard Severus’s breathing begin to quicken and the length in his mouth pulse slightly as the first tang of cum hit the back of his throat. Harry pulled back slightly letting it spill into his mouth and then completely, feeling the last splashes of Severus orgasm hot on his face. Cutting a line from his chin to his cheek bone. 

Severus moaned and his grip in Harry’s hair loosened. The fisting turned to petting as Severus caught his breath in the aftermath of his release and Harry lapped at his softening cock. 

“I told you” Severus said softly after a moment or two “Not to spill”

He ran his hand down the side of Harry face and tilted it upwards to face him. Seeing his own cum clinging to the younger mans lips was possibly the loveliest thing he had seen in years. 

“If you wanted it all you had to do was ask. Instead you disobeyed me” he said stroking a parallel line to the splash across Harry face. He frowned as his fingers reached a cheek bone which jutted out more than usual. He needed to make sure Harry kept attending meals he thought. 

“Sorry” Harry panted. His lips were dark and swollen and his voice rough from the abuse of his throat. He looked thoroughly debauched. 

“Are you?” Severus asked, rubbing his thumb along Harry’s lower lip. It was slick and shiny from spit and cum and Severus couldn't resist pushing the tips of his fingers into the hot opening sliding his cum from Harry's lips to tongue.Enjoying the feel of Harry licking at his fingers. 

“I don’t think you are” He smiled “ I think you’re a little brat who doesn't know how to follow instructions” he said pushing two fingers fully into Harry's mouth. Harry shook his head, mouth stretched.

“No? Do you want to prove that? Make it up to me for not listening?”

He nodded. Sucking at the fingers still as if they tasted of the treacle tart Severus had resentfully watched Harry lick from his spoon so many times. 

Severus withdrew his fingers with a low pop from Harrys eager mouth. He reached for his wand and cast a quick scourgify over himself before tucking his cock back into his trousers. 

“Sit back” he ordered and watched as Harry let his ass settle onto his heels, one hand stretched behind him for balance. His body a stretched out before him. 

“Like this?” he asked

Severus nodded

“Open your jeans. Pulled them down below your ass and let me see how hard you are”

Harry started to comply, He shoved his jeans down hissing as the rough material pulled against his aching prick. He left them stretched taught mid thigh as instructed and palmed himself a few times looking at the man seated above him on the bed. 

“Accio oil” Severus said . A small vial flew from his bedside drawer into his hand. 

“Hand Potter” he said expectantly

Harry lifted his hand from his cock and held it outstretched before him. Like a chid asking for a sweet he thought. 

Severus uncorked the vial and poured the slick substance into Harry’s palm. 

“You’re going to show me what a good little slut you are Harry. You’re going to make a mess of yourself for me aren't you?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded. 

“Put the oil on your cock Harry and fuck your hand for me”

Harry closed his hand around the pool of warming oil and rubbed his thumb against his four fingers spreading it over his hand more evenly. He brought his hand down to his straining cock and started to palm himself, he closed his eyes at the sensation and groaned in ernest. 

“Look at me Harry. Don’t look away. I want you to remember who you’re doing this for, who’s watching you act like a desperate little whore”

Harry moaned and speed up his hand as he looked into Severus’s dark eyes

“I can’t... I won’t last...” he panted 

“No I don’t suppose you will. You’re enjoying making a spectacle of yourself too much. Do you like being watched Harry. Do you want people to see you like this?”

Harry shook his head slightly. 

“Just you” he gasped. 

“Liar” Severus smirked “I bet you’d let anyone see this. You desperate brat”

“No...” Harry moaned biting his lip hard. 

Severus had the sudden urge to lose that lip from the pull of his teeth and see the splash of cum fly from his cheek. 

“Come here” he ordered.

Harry leaned forward his left hand reaching out and landing on Severus’s knee. 

“You’re so lovely like this Darling” Severus said cupping Harry’s face, he patted it lightly... then slightly harder eliciting a small gasp from Harry 

“Color Harry” Snape asked 

“Green” Came the gasping reply followed by a loud moan as Severus landed a stinging slap across Harrys face.

“Color” Came the question again as he continued to pump frantically into his hand 

“Green” he moaned and another harder slap followed the first. 

“Come for me Darling” Severus said pushing both hands into Harrys hair, pulling his head back to look into his eyes as he continued “Make a mess for me. You're going to come all over the floor and I’m going to have you lick it up. You’ve been such a good little slut, now come for me. Let me see how well you do as your told” 

“Ahhh...fuuuck’ Harry cried clenching his eyes closed. Severus watched as he spilled over his hand and down onto the floor. 

“Thats it Darling. You’re so lovely. You did so well” he whispered as his fingers threaded through Harry’s hair softly. 

Harry leaned forward, and rested his head in Severus’s lap. He let himself be pet and soothed. After a few moments he heard a soft murmur and felt the tingle of a cleaning spell wash over his skin.

“Come here Harry” Severus said tugging him up lightly. He went. He had no resistance left in him. Climbing up onto the bed. He knelt astride the older man once more. He felt boneless. He could sleep he thought. He could lie down and sleep... more than that... he wanted to. 

“Are you okay?” Severus asked reaching out to trace the lines of Harry’s face. 

“Yes. You?” 

Severus smiled. “Yes. I am. Will you stay?”

Harry looked uncertain

“I don’t want to disturb you, I wake up a lot” 

“I don’t care. There’s no classes tomorrow” 

Harry thought for a moment and nodded.. He could always cast a silencing charm when Severus fell asleep he thought. 

“Good” Severus said and then with a flick of his wand “Evanesco” 

Harry felt the air hit his skin as his clothes disappeared. 

“I liked those jeans...” He huffed

“Tough. Get into bed.” Severus smiled

He pushed Harry backwards and heard him let out a deep sigh as his head found the pillow. 

Severus stood and started removing his clothes while he looked at the man spread out in his bed and swallowed down the swell he felt in his chest. This could consume him he thought...but couldn't bring himself to really care. 

“Potter. Happy as I am that you’ve made yourself comfortable you will have to move if you expect me to join you”

No reply. Harry’s chest was rising and falling steadily. Severus smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out and pulled Harry up and into his arm as he lay back, the smaller man turning to drape himself helpfully around him. 

‘Sleep well Darling” Severus whispered. 

“Sir, yes sir” Harry whispered in reply.


	4. AWOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments. It's very encouraging! Let me know what you make of the newest chapter and if you'd like more:)

Severus hadn't been surprised to find his bed empty the next morning. Disappointed. But not surprised. The note on the now cold pillow simply read:

“Went flying. Thank you. H” 

What was surprising was that Harry had managed to leave without him noticing. Severus was a light sleeper. There had been a time in his life when warding his room while he slept would have been considered suspicious or worse...weak. He couldn't have afforded to be seen as either. 

Instead he had taught himself to wake at the slightest sound or movement, his wand clutched in his hand hidden under his pillow. Unlike Harry he didn't gasp awake. He became aware without moving, if it was nothing, he’d simply go back to sleep. If it wasn't... then he’d have surprise on his side.

That Harry was capable of casting a non verbal, wandless silencing spell that strong impressed him. He’d also used a cushioning charm before moving he thought. Fucking Slytherin in a Gryffindor's clothing. It reminded him that the man he’d had in his bed had trained and excelled as an Auror. He had survived a war as a child without even completing school...Harry was no small thing. 

For a moment that thought quelled the spark of guilt that had threaten since his waking to flare into regret. He reminded himself Harry was not the boy he’d taught. He was not the student who had irked him so much... and he was not the man who had been irked. Harry was not his father, frozen forever in Severus’s mind as a grinning teenage bully... He was not his mother... The green eyes no longer held in them echoes of his long dead friend. Harry had made the choice to come into Severus’s bed, he would respect that. Frankly he thought, better his bed then the slew of men who’d been pawing him for Merlin knows how long.

He dressed and slide Harry’s note into his pocket. He didn't want to crowd him. They were not an item. They had talked around it all but he felt nothing had been decided. Harry didn't owe him anymore explanation then he had already received on the slip of paper now burning against his leg. He’d leave him be. Wait until he was sought out by the younger man. 

As it turned out he wouldn't have to wait that long. Not long after he had poured his second cup of tea did Harry walk into the great hall. His hair damply curling and his skin looking warm from the spray of a shower. He took his usual seat next to Severus and reached to pour himself a coffee. 

“Morning” he said lowly, his eyes locked on the spill of liquid to cup flicking only briefly to Severus and then away again. 

“Good morning Professor Potter” Severus replied easily taking the man in. 

He was tense again and Severus immediately missed the soft eyed pliant man he’d pulled into his arms last night. This man was taut, his face a mask. He seemed afraid to look at Severus. Afraid of giving the game away he supposed. 

“Eggs Potter? They are particularly good this morning. I’m sure you're hungry after the early morning flying” he added lightly. Harry cleared his throat and nodded. 

“Eh yes...” He said though made no move to fill his plate. Severus rolled his eyes internally. 

“Here. Allow me” He said leaning across the younger man to spoon a large helping of fluffy scrambled egg onto Harry’s plate followed by two slices of toast. 

“I don’t know how you manage it Potter. I prefer to lie in on the weekend...Indulge myself a bit” He finished slyly.

Harry choked on his coffee at that and Severus smirked. He picked up the prophet that lay next to his plate and began to read. He didn't want Harry to feel he was watching him. He’d made his suggestion. He could eat or not...at least for now. 

Harry picked up his fork tentatively and began to eat. He was hungry. He’d usually bypass the hall after flying. He was so often nauseous from potions in the morning but today he’d wanted to go in. He’d wanted to check if things were okay, wanted to sit next to Severus and sense his mood. 

Harry had cursed himself when he’d realized what he’d done. He hadn't started to think until he was back on the ground. He’d left Severus’s bed, walked to the pitch in a daze and flown hard till the Hufflepuff team had shown up just after the sun had risen. Only as the hot water hit his aching muscles as he’d showered in the Gryffindor locker room did he think that he should have woken the man and not stole away like a one night stand. The note that had seem sufficient this morning now seemed idiotic. 

“Are you angry at me?” he whispered between mouthfuls

Severus look at him from behind his newspaper raising an eyebrow 

“No” he answered firmly and equally quiet. 

“I wasn't thinking”

“It’s not a problem”

Harry nodded. He’d take him at his word. He brought another forkful to his mouth and swallowed down another gulp of coffee. 

Severus folded his newspaper and regarded him as he ate

“What’re you're plans for the day?”

Harry put down his knife and fork and sat back with his coffee cup in hand. He looked at Severus properly for the first time since sitting. He looked younger than usual Harry thought. He’d slept well perhaps, or maybe having not dealt with any students yet left his face slightly lighter. He hadn't looked at him while he slept he realized...he regretted not seeing what Severus looked like when he was totally relaxed . 

“Nothing really” he said finally “I have dinner at the Weasley's tomorrow, but nothing pressing today”

Severus nodded. He took his hand from his pocket and rolled it in a lazy circle beneath the long table and murmured 

“Susurro” 

Their voices now reduced to the smallest whisper to all but them Severus picked up his newspaper and opened it once again. Harry continued to keep his focus general and not locked on the man beside him as he wished. Their voices couldn't be heard but he didn't want to draw attention to the need for the spell by gaping at a man apparently reading.

“Would you supply me with a list of the potions you were taking? I’d like to get started so you’re not without them longer than necessary” Severus asked from behind the pages. 

Harry's chest tightened. He’d forgotten the offer to replenished his supply. 

“Its... not necessary. I’ll owl Mungo’s for refills” he said tightly

“Potter, I can brew this type of potion in my sleep. It’s no trouble and the end product will be vastly superior” 

Harry’s chest constricted further with panic. He didn't want to Severus to know what he was taking. He’d have an idea of course but for some reason handing over a list of his ailments made him feel so...He didn't want Severus to see him as sick... even if he was. 

“Harry” Severus interrupted his spiraling thoughts. Harry looked to find the man taking in his anguished face and shortened breath. 

“Take a breath. You don’t have to give me a list if you’d rather not”

Harry nodded imperceptibly, trying to breath deeply without drawing attention to himself. 

Severus dropped his newspaper and look directly at him 

“Finite”

His voice now discernible to those around him he continued on

“Potter, you have a knack for Boggerts. I’d appreciate it if you’d have a look at that cupboard I was telling you about in my lab.”

Harry stared for a moment at the man in front of him, after a beat he caught up, he swallowed dumbly before answering 

“Yes, no problem Severus. I’ll pop by after I’ve finished this” 

“Much obliged” Severus nodded to him before hiding behind his shield of a paper once more. 

Harry pushed his food around for a moment or two before abandoning it. His stomach roiled and the relief he’d gained from his flight however small was a distant memory now. All the more reason to have your potions a traitorous thought seemed to sneer at him. He was pulled back to his surrounding by the swish of black beside him. Severus was getting to his feet and leaving the table. He half turned back to Harry as he walked down the small steps and tossed over his shoulder

“Much obliged again Potter. I’ll be in my lab for the foreseeable” 

Harry nodded. Fucking hell he was good at this. No wonder he had fooled Voldemort... and Harry... and well... everyone. He was inscrutable. He was to follow he knew. He also knew that no one would think it even slightly odd to see him do so and yet he stalled, sipped his now cold coffee a few times and pretended to listen and nod along to something Flitwick was saying before finally excusing himself and making his own way towards the basement. 

Severus was working at the top bench, crumbling a herb of some type into the cauldron in front of him. His sleeves were pushed up and Harry thought he must have run his fingers through his hair as it was falling softly around his face in a way it hardly ever did when Severus was in public. It made him itch to be touched again. He wanted those arms around him, those fingers running through his own hair. 

“You took your time” Severus said without looking up

“Sorry. I’m being paranoid I know”

Severus looked up smiling 

“Don’t worry. It reminds me of my youth. Sneaking around, being someones secret”  
Harry’s gut twisted a bit at that. He didn't want Severus to feel like he was ashamed. He also didn't like the thoughts of someone else having clandestine meetings with him. Harry didn't like the idea of not being the first person who’d followed him under false pretenses. 

“You’re not a secret” 

“I know. I’m teasing” Severus said as his brushed the last of the herbs dust from his hands and reached for a jug of water. He poured the jug into the cauldron and Harry listened to the hiss and then the rolling boil of the fluid. He raised his eyebrow at Severus in curiosity

“It’s the base for the majority of potions I imagine you will need” He held up his hand in anticipation of Harry’s protesting “You do not need to give me the names of them. However should you decide to I will be ready”

Harry nodded. He watched as Snape flicked his wand and the flames beneath the pot lowered, the boil dropping to a simmer. He wiped his hands on a cloth and then walked around his desk towards the younger man 

“And what if there’s something unexpected on the list?” Harry asked quietly 

Severus shrugged as he stopped in front of him 

“Then I make another potion” 

Harry reached out tentatively and touched his fingers to the front of Severus’s shirt. Severus’s hands rose to hold lightly onto his hips. Harry looked at the spot where his hand rested avoiding the eyes of the taller man. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m sick” he whispered “I know I am sick. What you already know... is proof of that. I know I’m.. Its just...” He trailed off at a lost. 

Severus inhaled deeply and tugged Harry closer to him and folded him in a light embrace. He ran his hands up and down the smaller mans back soothingly and spoke so softly Harry had to hold his breath to hear. 

“Listen to me Harry. I had so few choices. I was always someones pawn, playing someone else's game. I got very good at discerning other peoples wants and desires and eventually I played so long I forgot who I was...what I wanted.... I like making the rules Harry. I like to be in charge. What I want is the chance to be in charge of what you need...when you need it.To take some responsibility from you. I like playing games with you Darling.... I think you’ll be so good at following my rules.

Harry’s pulse raced, Severus could feel his heart beating in chest, he leaned back just enough to allow Harry to move his trapped hands to his neck and cling to him looking into the older mans eyes

“You’re not sick. You’re a man who spent his childhood having to fend for himself and the subsequent years looking after everyone else. You had to lead, protect... give up everything for someone else's cause. Then you went to war again because thats what was expected... Why shouldn't this part of your life be exactly as you want it? Why not let me look after you sometimes?... All you have to do is follow orders instead of give them.. wouldn't you like that?

He looked into Harry’s eyes, his pupils were blown and his lips slightly parted as small puffs of breath left him unbidden.

“Tell me Harry...Wouldn't you like that?”

“Yes” Harry said finally 

“Yes what Darling?”

“Yes. I’d like that”

“Good. Will you give me the potion list?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded tightly 

“Thats a good boy... Doesn't it feel good to to trust that I’ll look after you?”

Harry nodded again, his fingers reaching into Severus’s hair and tugged his forward slightly. Merlin he wanted him, wanted to feel wanted in return. He needed to feel the surge of desire he’d felt the previous night when he’d been kissed breathless on the couch. 

Severus smiled as he felt Harrys fingers push through his hair and urge him closer, he held fast against the pulling of the shorter man. 

“Can I help you with something?” He asked amused 

“Kiss me... please” Harry whined as his tugging was met with resistance 

“Ah, why didn't you just say so” He replied as if he was clueless to Harry’s desires up to that moment 

Snape bent his head to let their lips meet. Last night had been full of slow and burning kisses, afraid too much would scare the younger man off. Today was different. Now Severus kissed him deeply, nipping and pulling at his lips eliciting small gasps and in breaths from Harry as he walked him backwards towards one of the rows of high lab desks. Severus pushed him flush and the small of Harrys back met the edge of the table. He pulled back from the kiss and moved his right hand from Harrys waist to his belt buckle. Harry hissed in anticipation 

“I didn't get to touch you last night. Is that fair?”

Harry shook his head wearily, unsure if it was the answer Severus wanted. 

“Thats right Darling” Severus purred before kissing Harry hard again. He didn't linger, immediately pulling back and asking 

“What are your safe words Harry”

Harry licked his lips and his cheeks flushed prettily 

“Green.Yellow....Red” he replied

Severus nodded as he slid the leather length from its loop and unclasped the buckle of Harrys belt.

“You’ll use them, wont you? If you’re not enjoying yourself or if your unsure at any point. Don’t censor yourself in anyway. Understand?”

Harry nodded, though he felt it was unnecessary. He hadn't lied when he said his pain threshold was high and so far Severus hadn't done more then land a couple of stinging slaps. 

Severus leaned in and ghosted his lips from jaw line to ear whispering

“Be a good boy and do as your told”

Harry’s breath hitched, his stomach twisted pleasantly and he nodded again as he felt Severus hand grasp him and start to pump slowly. Harry resisted the urge to thrust upwards in order to gain more speed or friction. His body was tense as the assault on this throat continued, Severus now trailing hot open mouth kisses mixed with harsh nips and grazings. 

“P..please” Harry heard the word before he realized it had come from his own mouth 

“Please what?” Severus asked innocently against the soft skin of his neck  
Harry groaned as Severus’s hand slowed even further... his thumb rolling agonizingly slowly over his slit with each pull.

“Please... Faster... more” 

Severus’s left hand was braced against the edge of the desk, trapping Harry between himself and the wood. He pulled his lips from the begging mans throat and stood at his full height looking down into Harry’s eyes

“Oleum” He said clearly and Harry felt his cock slip easily through the fist of Severus's hand as the charm slicked it with oil. 

“Fuck” Harry gasped 

“You beg so prettily Darling, let me here it again” 

Harry looked up into the dark eyes of the man above him and shivered... It was the same swooping sensation he got when he was diving towards the ground on his broom only to surge upwards again. It cleared his mind of anything but it. The burning embarrassment... The relief of giving in...

“Please Severus. Please make me come” He said, his voice strained but resolute. Severus smiled and nodded

“I will. Just not quite yet” 

Severus’s hands moved to his hips and Harry cried out at the lose but was cut off as suddenly when he was gripped hard and turned in the older mans arms. His hands slammed down on the flat surface to catch himself. Severus, now behind him pulled his jeans and briefs further down his body leaving his round arse bare. He ran a hand appraisingly over it feeling Harry tense beneath him. He trailed him fingers up towards a pale puncture mark on Harry’s lower back. A scar he hadn't noticed before. He paused there. His finger pressed to the damaged spot. 

“What happened here?” Severus asked lowly 

Harry swallowed

“....A knife” 

Severus nodded and ran his fingers across the mark a few more times before leaving it to return to the slow torture of stroking Harrys aching prick. 

Harry moaned and finally gave in thrusting up to meet the teasing hand, relieved that Severus allowed him to. 

He could feel the heat from Severus’s body behind him and heard the rustle of fabric as Severus released himself from the confines of his trousers. Harrys held his breath as his felt the blunt head of the taller mans cock brush against the cleft of his arse.. He’d been fucked before. What felt like thousand times. He wasn't afraid of being fucked... and yet his heart raced and he clenched his jaw. 

“I’m not gong to fuck you” Severus said soothingly, continuing to rub himself against Harry. 

“You can” Harry gritted out tightly

Severus huffed a small laugh but didn't reply. Instead he repeated his earlier spell and Harry felt his arse cheeks part for slippery fingers that swept the oily substance along Harry’s crease. They paused at his opening and swirled lightly there for a moment, circling and pushing just slightly never enough to breach the tight ring of muscle. Harry tried to pull oxygen into his lungs and not thrash and beg against the hand. 

“When I fuck you Harry it’ll be because you’re begging me to not because you can tolerate it” Severus said calmly, as if he was totally unaffected by their current positions. His fingers finally withdrawing Harry felt the thick slid of his cock between his cheeks. He gasped his knuckles going white from gripping the edge of the desk. 

“I’m going to come like this. Im going to paint your hole and you’re going to beg me for it. Is that clear?”

“Yes” Harry all but sobbed. He was sure he had never been this turned on, his cock had never been so hard in his whole life. 

“Then...if you behave I’ll let you come across this desk” Severus added. His cock catching lightly against Harrys hole at each lazy lubed thrust. 

‘Please” Harry panted

“Good boy” Severus said his voice getting slightly breathy as he fucked against Harrys body, enjoying not only that but also the feel of Harry’s steady upward fucking into his clenched fist. Harry felt nothing could stop him from seeking the relief of Severus's tight grip... until the sharp knocking on the lab door echoed around the room and into his ears. 

His body just moments ago soft and yielding in Severus’s arms was now iron. Locked rigid. His hips previously engaged in a delicious rocking jarred still. Severus didn’t so much as pause, he continued to roll his hips and take his pleasure from soft, hot skin beneath him 

“That’ll be professor Longbottom, I told him to drop by with some ingredients any time this morning” he panted hotly in Harrys ear. “I didn't tell you to stop Harry”

“But...” 

“Keeping moving” Severus said sharply

Slowly Harry began to tilt his hips again, shallowly thrusting upwards into Severus’s hand and sliding backwards against the hard cock between his cheeks. 

“Is...Oh Merlin... Is the the door locked” he choked out 

Severus ran a hand up his back, into his dark, damp hair. He clenched his fist there for a moment before releasing him and answering 

“Do you know Potter... I can’t remember”


	5. following orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments:0

The light knock came again as Harry twisted in the older man's grip. 

“Severus please... If he comes in...”

Severus took advantage of the turn of Harry’s head and leaned forward slightly capturing Harry’s lips between his own. He hadn't stopped in his pursuit of pleasure and by the heat in his kiss he had no intention of doing so. 

“If he comes in he’ll see you bent over this desk begging to come” he said hotly against Harry’s mouth. 

Harry’s already flushed face darkened as he imagined Neville standing in the doorway watching him like this. It didn't go unnoticed by the man behind him.

“You like that idea don’t you?” He asked as he released Harry’s lips. Harry shook his head only slightly, already missing the press of the older mans lips and leaning back further to try to recapture them.

Severus laughed lightly, raising his hand he touched his fingertips to Harry's chin and tilted his face back towards the doorway.

“You have a safe word Darling, why don’t you use it if you’re so concerned?” he said slyly as he increased the pace of both his hips and hand. Harry moaned and shook his head, he couldn't stop. He could feel his orgasm building, he thought he would fly into a billion pieces if Severus left him like this. 

“Are you close Lovely?” Severus asked lightly 

Harry nodded tightly. Not trusting his voice. 

“What did I say?” asked Severus calmly. The only indication that he was affected was a slight breathlessness and the hardness pressed against Harry’s entrance. 

“Not until you’ve come” Harry said in a strained voice

“That’s right...so make me come” 

Harry’s hardly recognized his own voice as desperate words tore from his throat as if he was begging for his life. 

“Please Severus, please”

Severus moaned lowly. Harry’s words seemed to unlock something in him. A chink in his facade of cool appeared as his hips snapped forward faster and with more force, now chasing his release in earnest. 

“Please what?” he rasped out harshly, his fingertips digging into Harry’s hips. 

“Please...come on me. I want you to come on me”

“Where Harry?” he pushed. 

Harry didn't have time to be embarrassed. His body was taught with his release. He was moments away, he’d do anything to be allowed tip over the edge. 

“My... hole. Please Severus... Just...Please” He whined, 

The knocking came again but it seemed far away and unimportant as he felt the man behind him stiffen and groan, his forehead falling to rest on the back of Harry's neck. The hot splash of his come joining the slippery lube. The hot slick mess of it all served to turn Harry on even more and he continued to thrust upwards into Severus’s now still and slightly slacked fist. 

In retrospect, he was surprised that he had picked up the sound of the door handle turning in his heightened state of arousal. He put it down to his years of Auror training along with the sensitivity to noise he’d developed during their year on the run. He froze and his right hand flew behind him in panic from where he had had it braced against the desk to grab at Severus.What he expected him to do he didn't know. Neither man had their want to hand. It was too late anyway... he stopped breathing. The knob twisted fully and then... released... as whoever was behind it felt the resistance from the locking charm upon the door push back against their efforts. 

The door was locked. Severus had known it was locked. He wouldn't have let them be caught. 

Severus kissed the nape of his neck softly. 

“Your turn” He whispered as he took up a punishing pace with his hand. He kissed, nipped and sucked at every inch of exposed throat he could reach as he did so. 

The tension built and then finally broke inside Harry. He flew apart, his mind empty as he spilled hotly onto the taller mans hand.

“Fuck... fuck.. oh...fuck...” he gasped and fell forward onto his forearms. The desk covered in his own come catching him. He stayed there. Catching his breath, coming back into himself. Waiting till he could form words again. 

He felt Severus running a soothing hand through his hair. Petting him again Harry thought. The man should just get a bloody cat. 

Finally when he could trust his voice he gasped out “You knew the door was locked?” 

He felt, as well as heard Severus’s laughter as the older man pulled Harry up from the desk and into his arms.Harry turned against him and pressed his face into Severus's neck smelling the warm skin of the laughing man. 

“Potter, that door would only open if I lay dead inside the room”

Harry frowned at the image. He’d seen Severus prone before and the picture came too easily into his mind. 

“Don’t...” he whispered pulling back and beginning to right himself.

“Sorry” Snape replied and then whispered cleansing spells over both men. Harry pulled up his jeans and and ran his hand through his hair in a futile effort that made Severus smile. 

Harry felt relaxed, his body hummed with endorphins and his mind was oddly quiet. He leaned back against the now clean desk putting some distance between them again

“How’re you so good at that?” He asked sincerely

Severus looked up from tucking his shirt into his trousers. Harry had his arms crossed over his chest and looked as if he was trying to do a difficult sum. Severus pulled one of the high stools from the desk behind him and sat. He wasn't as old as wanting Harry sometimes made him feel but after a fuck like that he felt he had earned a sit down. He smiled a bit. It was compliment after all that this man seemed to think him a decent bed mate.

“Years of experience” he drawled smirking 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You know what I mean...how do you know....what I want”

Severus thought for a moment. So much of Harry’s private life was up for grabs maybe he felt that Severus’s discerning of his tastes was suspicious or maybe he just wasn't used to someone taking the time to notice. 

“I pay attention” he said seriously 

Harry looked at him blankly. 

“That's it?”

Severus crossed his own arms feeling getting slightly put out that his efforts were being met with such scrutiny.

“Potter, I was a spy. It was my job to pay attention. As I said I became very good at discerning people's wants and desires.Many of yours are obvious to me, the ones that aren't I will figure out soon enough... ” he smiled at the blush that bloomed on Harry's cheeks. After a moment Harry uncrossed his arms and looked steadily at the older man. 

“Are we together? Harry asked. His voice was tense. His face a mask. 

Severus took him in. This strong, broken man. Daring him to fuck him up. 

“Yes.” He answered simply. 

Harry held his breath. He had spent his life making dangerous decisions, none of which sacred him. In fact they steadied him. They pulled him out of a dreadful numbness that threatened to consume him. He'd ran towards danger full tilt searching for something...anything. This decision made his stomach twist, his heart hammer in his chest and his palms sweat but it didn’t feel dangerous... It felt like a chance... it felt like something. 

“Okay” Harry replied.


End file.
